John Bakoda VS Ultra Tech Part
by Boycie
Summary: John Bakoda is an old RP character I had who worked for Resident Evils fictional HCF unit. This fanfic chronicles his events before he joined HCF showing how Ultra-Tech gave him his powers and shows an earlier model of Fulgore called HONDA.
1. Chapter 1 Horrific Awakening

Chapter 1 - Horrific Awakening

He opened his eyes slolwy, wincing from the light which invaded his eyes. " Where am I...? Didn't I just get ripped to pieces by those bastards..? " John sat up quickly and felt his chest. Nothing. Not one scratch. Was that a nightmare..? " Maybe I should lay off the Romero films.. " John wiped his forehead, looking towards a mirror. This wasn't his house, and he knew it. Suddenly the lights became more intense and the door slid open, a couple of scientists walking in. " Ah...you're finally awake Mr.Bakoda. " A woman gripping a clipboard spoke, smiling excitedly. John immediatley brought the defenses up. " Who the hell are you! Where am I! And what happened to my nephew- " The male scientist interupted " All in good time, Mr.Bakoda..all in good time " Suddenly shackles locked around his wrists and ankles, preventing him from leaving the table. The man walked over and injected something into his arm. " Gah! What the hell are you doing! " John felt his whole body go cold. Whatever the man had injected was taking effect. The woman stepped forward " You have been selected for a new experiment we are conducting here at Ultra-Tech. Experiment 32b-1, 'Human Evolution'. " Suddenly the room began to spin, and John slumped back on the table. The mans voice had hints of regret and panic in it " Margret, we need now! Bring plently of b2-c! " The woman rushed off, the room becoming more blurred as the minutes went by. Suddenly John started to black out, the voices becoming echoed and distant. " We've failed...DAMMIT! Put him downstairs.. " The voices faded away as the room became black.

John slowly opened his eyes again, his mind full of confusion. " I SAID NO! " he sat up, realising he was no longer in the lab. The walls around him were dark, the small room being illuminated by the small vent in the door. He stood up and stumbled towards the door, peeking out. The exterior walkway was very dark, with huge steel rooms hanging from the ceiling, a network of pipes and wires surrounding them. A jet of steam exploded from a nearby pipe, dissapearing into the air. The door suddenly unlocked itself and John pushed it open, stepping out. A man dressed in heavy body armour grabbed him and pinned him up against the side of the room. " Inspection... we didn't expect you to survive, you freak! " The guard jabbed his truncheon into John's side, making him fall to his knees. He held out a small taser type gun and clicked a button, a bright flash emitting from the end of the gadget. The guard punched in a few keys. " Okay freakboy..back inside.. " John stood and turned, clenching his fists. " I want some answers you bastard, right now! " The guard held up his truncheon " I SAID BACK INSIDE! " John sent a hard punch for the guard, hitting him square in the face. " Agh! AGH! AGHHHHH! " The guard fell into the railings and over the side, dissapearing into the endless black below. " Where the hell did that power come from..? " He gripped his trembling hands, looking towards a camera. Suddenly the alarms began to wail and echo around the huge storage type room. Scientists and Military personel came rushing onto the walkway, stopping a few feet from him. John stepped back, hitting the railings. " Looks like the show ends here... " He gritted his teeth and the scientists stepped forward, holding huge electrical weapons.


	2. Chapter 2 Fatal Realisation

Chapter 2 - Fatal Realisation

John looked around for an exit frantically but all possible escape routes were blocked. This was it. Suddenly the guns were lowered and a man wearing a suit approached him, looking him up and down. " So...THIS is Experiment 32b-1. Pathetic. " He walked around the the back of John, still checking him over. " Alright, do it. " He turned and walked off as did the scientists and military personel, all taking a seat at the higher walkway. John clenched his fists " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! " The man smiled " Test data, of course. You're of no use to us if you can't fight. And if you can't fight then you'll want to leave. And if you leave...well, we can't allow that. Fight or die 32b-1. The choice is yours. " Suddenly one of the suspended rooms started to move, the door slowly swinging open. John stepped back a little, a huge figure emerging from the darkness. The figure stood at around 7 ft, with huge laser blades on each arm. His eyes suddenly turned red and he leaped out, landing on the walkway. The man spoke again " Experiment 32b-1...meet HONDA, the latest in cyborg technology, courtesy of Ultra-Tech..we hope your death will be a pleasent one. " The cyborg started to walk forward slowly, small electrical waves emitting from his arm blades. John felt his lower lip trembling " I wont have any part of this! " The robot leapt forward and smashed his right fist into John's head. " Yargh! " He flew back into some pipes, denting them. No pain...? John stood again, feeling stronger than ever. Where was all this power coming from? " That's it...give free reign to your new found power, 32b-1. You have nothing we didn't give you. I want your death to be a spectacular one " So that was it..that injection was the cause of this...B2-C was it? His train of thought was interupted by a kick which sent him flying into one of the rooms. He felt it this time, the immense pain soaring through his ribs. The robot rushed over and sent a hard left for John's face, then a right, followed by fast punches to all regions of his body. John was helpless to do anything and counted atleast twenty five hits before the robot performed an uppercut which almost knocked him cold. He slammed into the steel floor and rolled, landing on his stomach. He weakly looked up, blood pouring down his face, making everything red all of a sudden. The words echoed in his ears " Well done HONDA...I want to see more of those Ultra Combonations next time...get him out of here.. " John blacked out again.

When he finally woke up he was in a different room. He sat up wearily and gripped his head. " Wow..how kind of them..they even bandaged me up. " He frowned and turned, looking into the large magic mirror opposite. " What the...MY EYES! " He leapt up and rushed over, peering in. Red and yellow...what the! " What have you done to me! " He started slamming his fists against the mirror " I SAID WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! " The mirror cracked slightly as the slamming became harder, his fury taking over. Suddenly he fell to his knees, resting his head between his hands. " I'm...I'm a freak... " A voice suddenly bellowed out from a small speaker in the corner " Don't worry Mr.Bakoda...your wife Emma will still love you...that is if she makes it out of here alive... " John slammed his fists against the mirror once more " Emma's here! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! " The voice retaliated with a smug message " If you fight for us and win, your wife will be freed. The choice, once again, is yours. " He knew he had no choice now that Emma was involved. " ..And my nephew..where is he? " The voice spoke in a quiter tone this time " He's safe...he will be returned to you once you complete your tasks. I suggest you rest up, 32b-1. You have a long day ahead of you..you will find some clothes on the desk next to you. " The speaker crackled off and John stood, wandering over to the desk. A black battle dress uniform lay neatly folded on the surface along with some black leather gloves and a pair of sunglasses. He quickly got dressed and pulled the gloves on tight, picking the sunglasses up and slipping them on. " I'll fight for you, Emma...don't worry. We're leaving this place together. " He slid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he had to beat HONDA at all costs. 


	3. Chapter 3 Internal Uprising

Chapter 3 - Internal Uprising

A few hours later the sound of a door unlocking could be heard within the small room. John sat up from his semi slumber and eyed the door, a guard walking in. " Follow me 32b-1. " John stood and bumped past the guard, wandering out into the hallway. The hall was lined with rooms, each with a specific name and number on them. As the guard shut the door and walked down the hall John followed and looked around in curiosity. Experiment 20-a ' Frog Hybrid - APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION ' was labeled upon one. John felt the need to ask about the rooms " So...Mr.Guard, Experiment 40-c1 ' Ultra Brain '..what the hell is that? " They both turned a corner, John being surprised at the guard opening up " Heh...that's uhh, that's quite a bad one. The guys upstairs playing god tried to get a human brain to function without the body..needless to say it failed, but the result was horrific. " The guard stopped " Take a look.. " John peered in and reeled back in horror. " ... " The guard patted him on the back " Come on.. " They both continued down the hall, John silent from the experiments he had seen. Who the hell did these guys think they were anyway? Another door caught John's eye " ..And Experiment 50-c9 ' Invincible Humanoid ' ? " The guard stopped again, looking down. " ...I know the guy they did the experiment on, he was a nice guy like you, and they worked on him like a lab rat..the plan was to make him invincible by strengthening cell structures and so-on..but it had the opposite effect.. " John peered in. A man sitting against the wall had tentacles growing out of his skin, blood surrounding the penetration point. The man was clearly dead. John banged on the window " Hey..! " he turned back to the guard " They just leave them here! " The guard sighed " Yeah...every three months a 'cleaner' unit comes and takes all the failed experiments to be 'disposed of'. " The two men continued to walk down the hallway, reaching a door marked ' TECH-LAB '. The guard extended a hand " Good luck..John. " John extended a glove clad hand and shook it firmly " Thanks..uh? " The guard smirked " Lambert...Miles Lambert. " John nodded and entered the door, the guard turning around and continuing to patrol the hall.

The room was bright, with various computers and wires scattered across the floor. A scientist looked up " Ahh, just in time. And how are you this morning? " He smiled " Please, have a seat. " John frowned " Why don't you go and fuck yourself science boy? " The scientists stopped dead and looked on in shock. John slamming into them as he walked past, the scientist dropping his clipboard. He peered into a tank " ..What the hell is this? " The female scientist he had seen when he first arrived stood beside him. " That, 32b-1, is Experiment 0a-00, ' Primary Evolution ' " He peered closer, a young woman was hooked up inside the tank. " ..How the hell can you do such things? You're all fucking sick! " The scientists started to laugh as John looked around " What's so funny? Huh! ANSWER ME! " Spotting a scalpal on the side he wasted no time and grabbed the woman around the neck, placing it close to her windpipe. The scientists all came to attention " Yeah that's right..make a move and 'Magaret' here gets a new mouth..release the girl " A male scientist approached " ..Release Experiment 0a-00? Ridiculous! We wont do such a thing! " John moved back, bumping into the large tank " Oh yes you will! I SAID NOW! " The scalpal cut into the womans neck a tiny bit, making her cry out quietly. The woman in the tank suddenly shot her eyes open, slamming against the glass. John spotted a button " Ahh... " he threw the woman across the room, into a couple of men who grabbed her and took the fall. John slammed his hand on the button. " NOOOOO! You IDIOT! " The scientists started to run as the alarms wailed and the tank drained, water spilling out of the vents. John turned as the glass decended into the floor. The woman was shivering. " My...god.. " John walked over and took a knee beside her, placing his Ultra-Tech coat over her. She looked up with pure purple eyes " W...Who's there? Please no more tests...my mind hurts so much.. " John placed a hand on her face " I'm not going to hurt you..I'm going to resuce every last person who is imprisoned here and blow this place.. " The woman gripped onto his arm with unhuman power, her nails cutting into his skin slightly " I-...I...I'm already..D- " She choked a bit, green fluid emitting from the corner of her mouth " Dead...I..I can finally find peace now...Thankyou... " She let her hand run along his cheek and then slumped to the floor. John bit his lower lip and stood, covering her face with the jacket " Ultra-Tech...you'll pay for this! " He started to run and nearly slammed into the wall. " ...What the? Since when have I been able to break 100mph? " He slowly started to feel his power and rushed off for the walkway, there must be a self destruct mechanism around here somewhere. 


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Destiny

Chapter 4 - Fighting Destiny

Turning a corner a couple of guards raised their weapons. " DON'T MO-URAGHHH! " John sent a lightning quick punch for one of them, the fist penetrating his chest and appearing out of his back gripping his heart. The guard fell down dead as the other dropped his weapon and ran off screaming. The alarms' wailing became more intense and a voice spoke out from an unknown source " ULTRA-TECH VIOLATION 20114 EXECUTED! SELF DESTRUCT IMMINENT. ALL SCIENTISTS & MILITARY PERSONEL PLEASE REPORT TO LEVEL 1 FOR EVACUATION. " John knew his time was running short, much shorter than he prefered. Running out onto a walkway he stopped to the sound of a familiar voice. " Ahh...so 32b-1 lives after all how unpleasent. " Turning, he spotted the president of Ultra-Tech leaning against HONDA. John pointed " You two, you're mine. " He cracked his knuckles and took a stance, HONDA taking a stance also. " The president laughed and turned " I'd LOVE to stay and play, but I've got a helicopter to catch. Until we meet again- No, let me re-phase that. SEE YOU IN HELL! " The president ran off into the smoke, leaving HONDA and John to duke it out. HONDA's face plates sparked and opened up, revealing a purple spot which was glowing brightly. John lowered his fists " Eh? " Suddenly the spot started to glow brighter and John knew what was next. " Shiiiit! " He leapt over the side and gripped the railing as HONDA let off a huge plasma beam which destroyed half the walkway in one shot. The fire sprayed everywhere and John gripped on for dear life, HONDA walking slowly towards the side. " No...wait! " He tried to get a footing but failed, hig grip slowly slipping away " WAIT! NO! " HONDA aimed his arm forward, his laser blade charging for what seemed to be another plasma attack. John closed his eyes and waited for the shot. But the shot never came, all that was audible was a loud gunshot. " ...What? " As the smoke cleared Miles stood there gripping an electrical weapon, HONDA out on the floor. " It wont last forever come on! " He rushed over and helped John back onto the platform. John removed his sunglasses " Miles...you saved my life... " Miles nodded " I hate this place anyway.. " The two of them started to run over to a panel.

John scanned the panel desperatly as rumbling from above could be heard. " Alright Miles..which one is it? The blue one? The red one? The numerous silver ones! " Miles rubbed his chin, removing his helmet and running a hand through his long red hair. " It's this one. " He pushed the green one, the silence almost unbearable for the few seconds it lasted. Suddenly what was left of the walkway started to shake violently. Miles lost his footing and fell over the side, screaming the whole way down and dissapearing in the nothingness below. " MIIIIILES! " John ran to the edge and scanned the darkness below. Nothing. He stood, turning just in time to face HONDA grabbing him by the throat. John choked and slammed on HONDA's forearm, breaking the grip. He then sent two hard palms for HONDA's sensor and performed a sweep kick to finish the combo. HONDA fell down, the metal clanging ringing in his ears. He then flipped to his feet and performed a few quick punches in mid run, tackling John to the floor. John struggled under the immense weight, HONDA's vision taking in notes of what to do next. " Get the...FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING MACHINE! " John slammed his knee hard into HONDA's gut and managed to roll atop him. He started delivering hard and furious punches to HONDA's facial area. " WHERE'S MY WIFE! " he gave a few more shots and slammed his head on the ground. " I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN PROGRAMMED TO TALK YOU HEAP OF SHIT! WHERE IS EMMA TAKINDO! " Honda's face started to spark, his sensor cracked. " S...she's.. " His robotic amplified voice was quieter than John had expected. Could this robot feel emotion? " She's...NEGATIVE! FILE ACCESS DENIED. " John blinked, obviously he had been programmed what to say. " HONDA, try and override the system protection. " HONDA, unable and unwilling to fight back accepted the command. " Subject Emma Takindo. Age 25. Female. DECEASED. " John almost choked at the last word. " Emma's...dead? " He released HONDA and slumped back onto his knees. So they had lied to him. They weren't ever really going to release her. John wondered what would of happened if he had of accepted his tasks. " It's my fault...EMMAAAAAAAAA! " His voice ripped through the large room, HONDA now laying motionless on the walkway. John stood, running towards where the president had gone. A few minutes later he appeared outside, running towards the chopper. The president sat smugly in the chopper as the Ultra-Tech facility dissapeared into thin air, a huge explosion type sound echoeing throughout the valley. All that remained was a crater in the floor. " It's such ashame my self destruct technology we recieved from Glacius has taken the facility back in time...oh well, they were all failures anyway. The new Ultra-Tech will be-UGHHH! " John grabbed the president through the window and gripped harder, the presidents eyes bulging and blood seeping from his mouth and nose. The chopper pilot turned sharply, John losing grip and falling into the water below. The chopper flew off into the distance and John swan over to a drainage ditch. " Miles...Emma...Primary Evolution..may you all rest in peace now.. " He lowered his legs, the water gushing past his waist and into the vent. " Heyy man, I'm not dead yet! " Miles appeared beside him, his arm obviously broken. " Miles..you're alive! " Suddenly a chopper appeared overhead, the letters HCF plastered on the side. John covered his face as the rotors generated spray from the water. The door slid to the side and a man with blonde hair and sunglasses peered out. " John Bakoda? It's time.. " 


End file.
